Eines Lehrers LeidIst des Schülers Freud
by anastacia78
Summary: oder auch Wenn die Lehrer wüssten.. tja manchmal sind die Schüler aus Hogwarts böse XD... von wem sie das wohl haben? pfeif


Ein kleines Schmankerl für zwischendurch das is mir heute so spontan eingefallen

Viel Spaß damit

* * *

Eines Lehrers leid…ist des Schülers Freud

oder wenn die Lehrer wüssten XD

Zwei suchende, forsche Hände, glitten über den Körper des jeweils anderen. Erkundeten erhitzte Haut und verbrannten sich gleichzeitig. Neckten sich. Spielten miteinander. Zungen glitten über die jeweils anderen. Lippen öffneten sich zu einem kleinen keuchen.

Pergament raschelte. Kleidung landete unbeachtet in einer Ecke. Heiße Küsse folgten. Gerötete Lippen hauchten, zarte Küsse auf den Körper des anderen. Saugten sich leidenschaftlich am Hals fest und hinterließen den einzigen Zeugen dieser Nacht.

Hände krallten sich in Papier. Zerrissen es. Eine Zunge auf dem Weg zum Bauchnabel und leises stöhnen erfüllte den dunklen Raum. Die Hose wich, dem Sturm der Gefühle. Ein klirren lies die Beiden aufschrecken.

Das Tintenfass zersprang. Verteilte die blaue Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden. „Sollen wir nicht…?"fragte die eine Stimme. „ Er wird uns…umbringen.." brachte die Stimme den Satz nur stotternd hervor. Der andere saugte verführerisch an seinem Finger. Seine Augen glitzerten und waren gleichzeitig doch dunkel vor Lust.

„ Egal…" Und so führten sie ihr Spiel fort. Wurden mitgerissen, von ihrer Leidenschaft. Am Ende trennten sie sich. Jeder ging des seines Weges und dennoch wussten sie, sie würden sich in der nächsten Nacht wieder finden.

Als Harry die Große Halle betrat, hörte er schon von weit hinten seinen besten Freund rufen. „ Harry hier sind wir!" Ron winkte ihm hektisch zu. Hermine saß neben dem Rothaarigen und nippte grade an ihrem Kakao, als Snape wutentbrannt in die Halle stürmte. An Harry vorbei rauschte und vor Dumbledore zum stehen kam.

„ Sag mal was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte der schwarzhaarige, während er sich zu seinen Freunden setzte. „ Was weiß ich!" kam es von Ron und grabschte nach einem Brötchen.

Mitten in der Bewegung hielt der Rothaarige inne. Er musste sich etwas über Harry beugen um an den Brötchen Korb zu gelangen, als er etwas sah. „ Harry, ich glaub ich weiß doch warum Snape so sauer ist." Mit einem verschmitzten lächeln sah er seinen Freund an.

„Was ist gestern Nacht kaputt gegangen?" fragte Ron und lächelte dabei unschuldig. „ Ein Tintenfass…" geschockt sah Harry Ron an. „ ha! Wusste ich es doch! Hermine du schuldest mir zwei Galeonen!" Mit offenem Mund sah Harry dabei zu wie das Mädchen in ihre Tasche langte und zwei Münzen herausholte.

„Was, wie, wo…wer?" Harry verstand nicht so ganz. „ Harry, Harry. Denkst du nicht wir bemerken nicht was du mit mir Malfoy hast? Und der Knutschfleck ist ja wohl eindeutig." Hermine lächelte Harry spitzbübisch an.

„ Na ja und", Ron beschmierte sich sein Brötchen. „ Seid irgendwie durchgesickert ist das ihr es in verschiedene Büro und Klassenräumen in der Schule treibt, ist das zum neuen „Sport" von Hogwarts geworden. Ich sage dir wenn die Lehrer nur wüssten."

Mit offenem Mund sah Harry Ron an. „ Das ist ja…." „ Lavender und Dean haben es neulich im verwandlungs Klassenzimmer ausprobiert." Sagte Hermine. Prof. McGonagall die grade an ihrem Tee geschlürft hatte, verschluckte sich. Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt das sie so laut gesprochen hatte.

„ Miss Brown, Mister Thomas! Was haben sie in meinem Klassenzimmer ausprobiert?" schrie sie die beiden an, nachdem sie sich erholt hatte. Lavender lief augenblicklich rot an und Dean versuchte krampfhaft so zu tun als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

„ Ich verlange eine Antwort!" brüllte sie. „ Ähmm..." fing Dean an…. „ Na ja also ausprobiert könnte man nicht sagen…wir haben es einfach mal an einem anderen Ort getan. Öhm...vielleicht kann man es als Befriedigung Menschlicher Triebe bezeichnen!"

McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich. Die ganze Halle kicherte leise. Lavender war aufgestanden und hetzte zu Dean hinüber. Sie gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. „ Du Mistkerl! Erzähl doch gleich der ganzen Welt unser Privatleben."

Snape schnappte nach Luft. „ Also das ist ja eine Ungeheuerlichkeit! Wer von euch war gestern Nacht in meine Büro und hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht die Spuren zu verwischen?" Alle sahen sich um. Bis jetzt hatte es keiner gewagt bei Snape seinen Hormonen freien Lauf zu lassen.

„ Wer von euch.." Snapes Augen glimmten gefährlich. Malfoy stand auf. „ Mr Malfoy möchten sie den Täter entlarven? Nur zu." Draco lächelte etwas unsicher. Das einzige was er sagt war: „ Wir sind aufgeflogen Potter."

Harry sprang auf. „ Ach ja? Wer sagt das? Nur weil du es nicht für dich behalten kannst was?" Harrys Augen glitzerten feurig. „ Na, na, jetzt sowieso. Professor ich werde ihnen ein neues Tintenfass kaufen."

„ Aber..Aber…Draco?" Snapes stimme war ungewöhnlich schrill. „ Ja Severus ich habe heißen, hemmungslosen Sex mit Harry Potter. Irgendwelche Einwände?" Professor McGonagall griff sich ans Herz und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl sinken. Prof. Flitwick Wangen waren gerötet. Snape war kalkweiß im Gesicht.

Prof. Dumbledore saß mit belustigtem Gesicht einfach nur da. „ Ach äh und Sev? Es tut mir leid wegen ihrem zerrissen Pergament, Harry musste sich ja irgendwo festhalten, wir waren wohl etwas zu Wild." Das war zu viel. Snape kippte um.

Harry stand mit geschränkten Armen und ernstem Gesichts Ausdruck vor dem Gryffindor Tisch. „ Also wirklich Draco. Das hättest du dem armen auch echt schonender beibringen können." „ Und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach, schonender sagen sollen? Wir machen Beischlaf? Also wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist das weit mehr als Schlaf…"

„ Es reicht! Das muss doch nicht jeder wissen." Harry war puterrot angelaufen. Einen Moment war es noch Still und dann herrschte wieder das übliche Chaos in der Halle. Prof. McGonagall wusste nicht was sie von dem verhalten der Schüler halten sollte. „ Schließen ihre Tür das nächste mal eben etwas fester zu." Entsetzt sah sie den Schulleiter an. „Aber Albus …"

„ Sie werden andere Mittel und Wege finden. Verbieten können sie es ihnen nicht." Damit war das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen. Prof. McGonagall seufzte ergeben. „ Sie haben ja Recht." Prof. Flitwick bemühte sich Prof Snape auf eine Trage zu zaubern und ihn dann in den Krankenflügel zu befördern. Das Frühstück ging zu Ende und die Schüler standen auf um in ihre Klassen zu gelangen. Draco bog grade um eine ecke, als ihn eine Hand hinterrücks überfiel und ihn in eine kleine Nische zog.

„ Du hast mir einen Knutschfleck verpasst." Säuselte Harry dem Blonden ins Ohr und schlang dabei seine Arme von hinten um den Körper des Slytherin. „ Ich weiß! Und ich werde es immer wieder tun." „Wirklich?" Harry begann mit seinen Händen unter das Hemd des Blonden zu kriechen.

„ Ja…" Kam Dracos angespannte Antwort. „ Also wenn die Lehrer wüssten in welchen Räumen und zu welchen Zeiten die Schüler….wie nannte Thomas es? Ah..ja ihre Menschlichen Triebe befriedigen, würden sie uns alle ab der fünften klasse einzeln in kleine Zellen packen und nie wieder rauslassen."

„ Wie wahr…" murmelte Harry noch und biss Draco dann sanft in den Nacken. Seine Hände wanderten über den Torso des Blonden und entlockten diesem ein leises keuchen. Eine freche Hand wanderte immer Tiefer und verschwand dann gänzlich in der Hose. Draco schnappte, zischend nach Luft.

„..wenn die Lehrer wüssten..."

* * *

Ja und das wars schon.

Hinterlasst mir doch einen Kommi.

Damit ich weiß wofür ich mich einweisen lassen soll XD

Bye eure ana


End file.
